A Different Bella Tale
by nikkicullen10
Summary: Bella's witch. She never move to Forks instead she's been with the Harry Potter gang this time. Takes place during their 6th year when the Cullens come to help protect the school. What will happen? Not a Edward/Bella or a Bella/Harry story.
1. Chapter 1

Ok ya'll, here's my first fanfic I hope you'll like!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight or Harry Potter's characters or plot. They belong to Mrs. Meyer and Mrs. Rowling respectfully. I just like to play with them a little.

Chapter 1

"Bella! Time to get up!"

"But Mom, I don't want to go to school….." I mumble.

"We have a big day today, so GET UP!" Mom screamed.

"Fine….five more minutes please….."

Mom throws the blankets off of me. "I'm up, I'm UP!" "You got some birthday cards in the mail; I left them by your breakfast. Hurry and get dressed, we have an appointment at ten." Mom rushes off to get ready while I slowly get dressed.

I'm halfway through my cereal when I remember the mail. Cards from Dad and Gran, then a big brown envelope. As soon as I touch the brown one, the doorbell rings.

I rush to the door, but Mom beats me to it. "Hi, can I help you?" Mom asks hesitantly. The stranger is an older woman. She's wearing some weird dress, glasses, and she looks kind of mean.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall. You most be Renee and Isabella Swan, nice to meet you. Did you receive a brown letter this morning Isabella?" She asks.

"Y-y-yes" I stammer. "I'm here to help you out with that, may I come in?"

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Its ten am, September 1, and Mom's bouncing off the walls at King's Cross Station. You would think she was going to this _weird_ new school.

"Ooooo, I'm so jealous baby! My little girl's a witch and she starts learning how today!" she exclaims.

"Shhhh Mom! Someone's going to hear you!"

"Pfft! No one's paying any attention to us; they're trying to find their trains too!"

Personally, I'm terrified. I don't know what to expect and I'll be away from my mom for months at a time. I'm only 11! (Twelve in a couple of weeks, but still!) "Mom! Where are you going? This is platform 9."

"Yeah, but you need 9 and ¾! Now where is it?" she asks.

Just then someone walked by and disappeared right into the stone column in front of us. "Mom, did you see that?" I ask.

"Yeah, I wonder…." She starts walking towards it. "Bella, come here. I think I know where to go." I grab the trolley and come to her. She grabs my hand and walks to the column. "Stay with me, the worse thing that could happen is we walk into a wall."

I don't know about this, but I walk with her slowly. The trolley touches the wall and disappears! "Thought so!" mom exclaims. Next thing I know the column disappears and I'm staring at a train! "Oh my goodness, you were right!" I gasp. "Ooo look at everyone! I didn't know there were so many people like you honey. Now let's find you a good seat." She starts walking toward the train.

"Mom, wait. What if there's no one like me? What if I'm a freak?" I ask. "It's okay dear. I'm sure you aren't the only one who grew up with, what did she call me? Oh yeah, muggles."

We climb on to the train and my mom finds me an empty compartment near the end. "Now promise me that you'll try to make some friends and don't be so shy so much, okay?"

"I'll try mom." I give her the biggest hug I can. "You'll write me all the time, right?" I ask. "Of course dear. Now don't be nervous, try you best in class, and be good. I love you." "Love you too." I give her another squeeze and she kisses my cheek. "I'll see you at Christmas break honey, bye." "Bye….." I hide the tears that try to start and sit down by my trunk.

Mom's gone for about ten minutes when the door to the compartment opens again. It's a girl about my age with bushy brown hair.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asks. "O-o-Kay." I stammer.

"I'm Hermione Grainger. This is my first year, I'm muggleborn, and you are?" she asks kind of snobbish.

"I'm Bella Swan. This is my first time too and I'm also muggleborn."

"Wow, may I ask where you're from? Sorry, but your accent is different…." "Its okay, I'm from Phoenix Arizona, that's in America. My mom and I moved here about six months ago." "Huh, interesting. I'm so excited about this! I've already read the books and it's all so interesting!" She keeps gabbing on about what she's researched about Hogwarts. I think I've found my first friend in this crazy new life.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Here I am again, probably the same compartment as before, five years later and I can't wait to see what's going to happen this year. Hermione's still around and she's now my best friend. Along with Harry and Ron we've gone through so much over the years. Now that the Ministry's finally agreeing that Voldemort's back, everyone wants a piece of Harry since he's the "Chosen One". It makes things a little difficult, but we manage.

A bunch of giggling girls walk by trying to get a glimpse of the now famous Harry Potter, while trying failing to look nonchalant.

"Harry, your fan club's walking by again." I say giggling.

"Ugh! Someone hide me! I think I'm going to go through this year under my cloak." he says.

Hermione giggles. "I've learned the bat-boogey hex from Ginny, you want me to try it out?" she giggles again.

"Yea right! Maybe with all the girls hanging around this year, Harry and I can find dates this time." Ron says. "Are you sure you want a girl who's only trying to be seen with the 'Chosen One'?" I air-quoted. "Nah, she's right Ron. But may we can practice our skills on some." Harry says while nudging Ron. Hermione and I look at each other, "Men, ugh!" we say together.

We're interrupted by Luna walking in. "Harry a professor wanted me to give this to you." Harry opens it. "It's an invite to lunch with Professor Slughorn. I guess I'll see you guys later." And he leaves with his cloak. Probably just incase he gets mobbed on the way.

The snack cart comes by and rest of us goof off the rest of the way to school. Harry didn't come back; I hope he meets us at the feast.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

The gang and I are sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, minus one Harry.

"I wonder what's keeping him?" asks Ginny.

"I'm sure he's around. Don't worry so much." Ron says around a mouth full of food. We're starting on dessert when Harry finally walks in covering a bloody nose.

"Is your nose alright?" I ask him.

"Yea I bumped it, no big deal." He looks over at the Slytherin table and Draco's obviously telling a story and mimes stomping on a nose.

"Grrrrrrr…..he's such a jerk." I growl.

Just then Dumbledore starts his speech. He says the normal things: welcome, what and where's forbidden. Then, "I would like to introduce Professor Slughorn whom has graciously accepted his old post in Potions. Which means Professor Snape will now be taking over Defense against the Dark Arts."

"No way!" "He's always wanted that!" "But the position's cursed!" students exclaim. My friends just stare at each other wide-eyed.

"And also I would like to warn you. Starting tomorrow there will be a coven of vampires staying with us." All the students went crazy about this and Pf. Dumbledore has to yell to get his point across.

"Now! Now! There's no need for alarm! This coven doesn't drink human blood, they drink only from animals. Now I won't say they're completely harmless, but everything should be fine. They are here to not only to help protect the school, but to also help out during the classes studying them. They will be here in the morning and I know you all will give them the same courtesy that you would give the professors and Aurors. Now off to bed. Off to bed."

Everyone's taking about the vampires on the way to the common room. "He's going to have to deal with a lot of parents after this one. Remember when they found out Lupin was a werewolf? This is going to backfire on him." Hermione groans.

"Oh I don't know, I think it's going to be fun watching students run from them. Never a boring day is it? I ask

"Boring, what's that?" Harry asks with a smirk.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

There you have it chapter 1! Please let me know how it looks so far. As a warning: there will be few cannon couples in this one. And definitely no Edward/Bella or Bella/Harry, I'll let her love interest remain a mystery for right now. I'm going to try to stay with the original Half Blood Prince plot with Bella and the Cullen's added in. Next update will be chapter 2 and will be Alice POV.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! 23 hits so far and counting… Thank ya'll so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter or any other character or plot from those stories. I'm just borrowing them.

Chapter 2

Alice POV

"How am I going to carry my entire luggage there when we have to share a fucking shoe to get there?" asked a _very_ annoyed Rosalie.

"Ro, I told you we can only bring one bag! I don't like it either, but we have to wear uniforms anyway. Besides, there's a shop where we can buy _authentic_ wizard robes there!"

She freaking growled at me! I hiss back and run into my room to check my bag one last time. A vision hits me and I stop. Same as before: we arrive in Dumbledore's office at ten pm their time. But Rosalie's spoiled ass has two bags! I snap out of it. _Grrrrrr_… Oh well, at least she'll have it narrowed down to two.

I've only had two visions since Carlisle agreed for us to go. One arriving at Hogwarts and one with my brothers, sister, and I awfully cozy with some teenagers in their sixth year. The vibe I got was really good, like _I've finally found my mate good!_ I can't wait! I've been able to keep it a secret so far, even from know-it-all _I'm a fucking mind reader_, Edward. But I did mention to Carlisle that it would be VERY beneficial to his kids if we went. hehehehehe

With the exception of Mom and Pops (Esme and Carlisle), we're all single. Jasper and I were together for a decade, but called it quits when we realized we were better off as friends. Rosalie tried to get with both Edward and Emmett over the years, but neither lasted over five years. Now we all just hang out and treat each other like family. Occasionally one or more of us would go off on our own for a change, but we always end up back together. If this trip hadn't come around, I would have disappeared to somewhere in England soon anyway. I love me some guys with British accents! (hehehe) I shiver in anticipation. Only a few more minutes and I'll be there baby!

I grab my stuff and run downstairs. "Come on everyone, we only have ten more minutes!"

Carlisle and Esme are the first to zip downstairs. "I hope we got everything…." Esme clearly doing some last minute checklists in her head. "Don't worry Mom; we got plenty of shopping opportunities in the little town there! We can go this weekend if we did forget something." I assure her. Emmett and Jasper are wrestling on their way down. "Boys that's enough! If you break one more thing in this house, you WILL NOT GO!" That got them! Emmett pouted for a sec, and then turned his dimpled grin on. "I would never do anything like that Mom." _Yeah and pigs will fly out of his ass next too._ Edward comes in then laughing. "That's a mental picture that I would _love_ to see come true." He whispers to me. hehehehehe

Five minutes and counting and Rosalie still hasn't made it down here! "Come on sis! You're going to miss the port-key!" She finally stomps in with _three _minutes to spare, dragging her two bags with a scrowl on her face. "Just get your ass over here and grab the damn shoe." I growl at her. "Language, Alice! You're going to be a bad influence on these kids if you don't clean it up." Esme scolded me. "Sorry." I mumble. I usually do have quite a sailor's mouth on me, but I have been trying to clean it up a little. _Shit, damn, Goddamnit, motherfucker, sonofabitch!_ Maybe that'll get it out of my system. Edward catches my eye and winks. I smirk back; _at least I didn't say it out loud. _

The shoe starts to glow, "Everyone grab it! We have to at least have a finger on or we'll be left here!" I scream. Everyone touches it; Emmett actually has a death grip on it. Good thing it's like a clown shoe or we'll be in trouble. It feels like a rope has grabbed me around the waist and the next thing I know I'm landing on my ass in Dumbledore's office.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

I look around and my family has made it too, a little shaken, but here. Wow….this office looks amazing! Wait, _did one of those paintings just move? _ I jump back and bump into Emmett. He catches me, but he's awestruck too. I snap out of my staring contest with the painting when I hear someone clear their throat.

"Welcome! You must be the Cullen family! Nice to see you again Carlisle, it's been a while." Says an older man with white, wild, hair and beard. He looks just like how I would picture a wizard, even with a pointy hat sitting on the desk in front instead of on top of his head.

"Nice to see you again too Professor Dumbledore, yes this is my family. This is my wife Esme and my children are Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen," gesturing to us in turn, "and Rosalie and Jasper Hale." _Yes they have a different last name, no I don't remember or care why. _ Edward winks at me again, _God I have to quit or he's going to end up with a twitch. _

"Good, good. Now let's get your children sorted into their houses. I thought that would be a good way to decide where they will be stationed at night, if that's alright?" he asked Carlisle. "Sounds great to me, will they be attending class too?" "Yes unfortunately they will not be able to perform magic, but they can enroll into any class they prefer. The head of their house will help put a schedule together for them in the morning." He gives us each a list of classes. "Now let's get this show on the road." He flicks his wand at a chair and it moves to the center of the room. He stands, picks up the hat and moves to the side of the chair. "Edward, would you like to go first?"

Edward nods and steps forward, "Ummm what do I do?" "Just sit down. I'll place the hat on your head and it'll decide for us." Edward nods again and sits down. Pf. Dumbledore places the hat on his head. _I wish I had a vision of this, I can't stand not knowing! _ I tap my foot in irritation. "Ravenclaw!" the hat proclaims. Dumbledore grins, "Wise old Ravenclaw, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind." _Hmpt! That's a no-brainer! All he does is study! _ Edward glares at me, took the hat off and passed it to me. "At least I got brains, what will you get little sister?" I smirk back, grab the hat, and sit down. I put on the hat and wait…."Gryffindor!" the hat proclaims. Before I can ask, Dumbledore quips, "Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindor apart."

I giggle. "Great things come in small packages." I hand the hat to Jasper, "Let's see what you got bro." He sits and puts on the hat. "Ravenclaw!" He gets up and high-fives Edward, "You're not the only one with brains! Your turn Ro." She sits down and puts on the hat as well. She actually looks a little nervous. I know she's blond, but she isn't dumb or a chicken so she should be fine. "Slytherin!" Rosalie looks to Dumbledore who says, "Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends." "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked irritated. "You're clever and always get your way!" Emmett chokes out. She pops him in the back of the head. "Let's see if you can do any better!" and slaps him in the chest with the hat. "Children!" Esme scolds. "Sorry" they both mumble while Emmett tries out the hat. "Gryffindor!" He smirks, grabs and spins me around. "I'm with you sis! Good things come in big packages too you know."and winks at me. I smack him on the arm. "Mind out of the gutter" I whisper. He dimples me and looks at Dumbledore. "Anything else?" he asks.

"Yes." He replies. "Since no one was picked for Hufflepuff, do you mind keeping an eye out for them Esme?" he asks. "Sure." She smiles sweetly at him. "And Carlisle can help there or make rounds with the Aurors." Carlisle nods and looks around. "Is there anything else we need to know before settling in?"

"Students are warned not to wonder into the forbidden forest, but your family is welcome to hunt any non-magical creature in there or in the woods nearby. Also there's a shop in Hogsmead that sales sweets. They have informed me that they have an entire area just for your family's needs. You're welcome to go there anytime, but other students can only go at appointed times so no tag-a longs please. Now, come with me and I'll show you to your rooms."

X x x x x x x x x x x x

This place is AMAZING! Staircases moving whenever they want, paintings that move and TALK! (Emmett had a funny-ass conversation with a whacked-out knight on the way up to the tower. hehehehe Actually the dumb-ass wanted to joust him! Dumbledore had to get rid of him, we were laughing too hard!) When we got there, Dumbledore showed us to a room beside the staircase that he said was used for guests. Looks like my big bro and I were sharing, UGH! AND I'll be redecorating! We tell Dumbledore good night and he leaves to show the others to their rooms.

"Don't you dare turn this room into some pink, princessy room! We'll split it down the middle, men's cave over here and prissy-pink over there." "Sure, bro, you sure you don't want my help?" I grin. "Nah, I think I got it under control." We start to get settled and it actually took him a full thirty minutes before he realizes there's no way he can play XBOX here. I snicker. "Before you have a hissy fit, here." I toss some board games at him. "You telling me that there's no way to play _any _video games here?" he asks obviously at a loss on what to do. "Sorry, Em, technology doesn't work here. I'll be surprised if we get a signal on our cell phones either, but we won't be able to charge them so there's no point." He slumps on the bed, "Night is going to be HELL here." "We're supposed to be extra protection for the kids here, man. There's got to be a reason for that so it won't be so bad. I'm sure we'll find something to do." He grunts and gets up. "I'm going to explore, see you later." I nod and he heads out. I'm finished for now so I sit down and start coming up with ideas for the room. _Not pink, not in a castle anyway. Maybe purple? Or a dark blue so Em can keep his 'man cave' idea…._

"Alice, come here quick!" I hear Emmett outside in the common room. "Please tell me I'm not seeing things and that's a-a-a ghost playing chess over there…" he chokes out when I join him. I look and _Oh my God! That sure as hell can't be real!_ I step forward and the _I guess it's a ghost_ looks up.

"Well, hello there! I'm Sir Nicholas. Pleasure to meet you. Would you like to join me?" My eyes bug out of my head and I swear Em jumped out of his skin he _it_ spoke. "Don't be alarmed, I'm just a ghost. There's quite a few of us staying here." I literally shake myself. "I would love to play a game of chess, but do you mind showing us around first? We don't sleep and we're really bored. Oh and my name is Alice and this is my brother Emmett." I say sweetly. I can really pour it on when I want something and Emmett still looks too surprised to say anything right now. "It would be an honor ma'am." He says while floating over.

I follow him to the portrait hole and look over at Em. "Close your mouth and come on! Let's see what we can get into tonight!" He shakes himself and grins, "Sounds like fun." He runs over and throws me over his shoulder. "Come on floatie! Show me what you got to do here." He shoos Nick ahead while I'm gigging upside down. Sir Nicholas looks confused, but starts the tour anyway.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

We spent all night exploring with Sir Nick. Our family had joined us as well and we played a couple of pranks on the poor caretaker and his cat. hehehehe He tried to chase us down to give us detention, but I guess no one told him how fast vampires are. We explored the forest too and Rosalie had a fit over a unicorn. I think she even named it and spent hours trying to convince Carlisle to let her keep it. She hasn't gotten her way yet, but I see Carlisle crumbling soon. hehehehe _Too bad Dumbledore won't._

Currently we are on our way to the Great Hall to suffer through the human's breakfast and get our schedules for the semester. We're all taking Potions, Care of Magical Creatures (_especially Ro_), and Defense Against the Dark Arts (_to be observed and studied, not to practice, UGH!_) I'm not sure what else we'll be taking; no one's made a decision yet.

We walk in the room and it gets _deadly_ quiet. Pf. Dumbledore waves us over and introduces us to the students. Then he points us to our house tables. I grab Emmett and run to ours. I can see our _mates_ ahead and I want to be as close as possible. _Too bad Edward can't join us, he's is over here too. _ There's room right beside their group so I motion for Em to sit down while I start intros.

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is my bro Emmett!" Their eyes bug out and their mouths drop. _Uh-oh maybe that was too hyper for them. _"Don't worry, we don't bite." and I wink at my man. He blushes and looks around at his friends. I'm starting to think that we might have scared them off and look at Em. He's grinning at the girls, showing his panty-dropping dimples. One looks at the table, biting her lip, while her friend clears her throat and _finally _says something.

"N-nice to meet you. I-I'm Hermione and this is Bella." pointing to the girl biting her lip. "And this is Harry, Ron, and Ginny." They nod and wave when she says their names. I grin, "It's defiantly nice to meet you guys too. I know we're going to be the best of friends."

A/N: I know it was mostly a filler chapter, but I wanted to put their backgrounds and first glimpse of Hogwarts in there. Any guesses on who will be paired up with whom? Please review! Only 3 so far, please put me out of my misery and tell me what you think! Anyone who does and I'll tell ya 1 of the couples! Yes, I'm not above bribes. hehehehe Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks you to whomever added this story to the community: Forsaken Destiny, Forsaken Fate. I feel very honored to have it posted there. **

**I've checked it out and there is some great Harry Potter stories in there, so ya'll check it out too!**

**And I am so so so sorry about how long it took to post this! First we had a freaky snow storm (southern USA does NOT know how to deal with snow!), and then the internet was shut off due to lack of funds….. Sorry, shouldn't happen again.**

**Also I would like to remind everyone that I put a mature rating on here for a reason, and at least the language part is coming out in this chapter again. I hope I'm not corrupting anyone out there and I only have mature readers…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Harry potter characters or plots, Mrs. Meyer and Rowling have that marvelous honor. I just like to borrow them for a while….**

Chapter 3

HarryPOV

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_ Keep it together Harry; you don't want to fuck up before you can say two words! _Bloody Hell;_ put me out of my misery now! She's the most gorgeous person I've ever seen! I can't see straight, blood has defiantly left the head with a brain and the other won't let me think at all. _Bollocks,_ _she's smiling at you man!_ Say something and get out of here before your dick implodes! I swear 'boing!' doesn't even cover what she's doing by just looking at me….

"Ummmm, hey Alice. Will you be joining us in classes?" That's a good, very appropriate thing to say, right? No I'm not going crazy, please just shoot me now and say No!

"Of course! I'll defiantly be in your Potions and DADA courses; I have to wait on McGonagall to see what else I'll be taking." She's smiling at me again…. I look to Bella for help, but she seems to be having a similar problem herself. I look to Hermione, _help me!_

"That's great! Is there anything you're hoping to get?" Hermione asks. _Thanks! Please keep her talking!_ Wait….I'm not taking Potions…..

"Care of Magical Creatures and maybe Divination. I'm curious to how wizards see the future, if it's anything like what I can do. And creatures because I want to know how many other 'fictional' creatures are also out there." She giggles. _Wow what a voice…._

_Wait….did she just say she can predict the future?_

Before I can ask, Hermione jumps in again. "You can see the future?" "Yep! I get visions on a regular basis. They're based on decisions. Like for example: I had a vision of arriving in Dumbledore's office weeks ago when Carlisle decided to come. And I also had a couple of hanging out with you guys too." She says, looking at me when she said that last part.

_Wow Wow Wow Wow_

"Have you seen anything else?" I ask. Maybe she can give us a 'head's up' before Voldemort does anything or if she can see me surviving this year….

"Not yet. But if I see anything that can help you I'll let you know." And she smiles at me! God, my dick just turned into a rock! How the hell am I going to be able to walk without her noticing? I squirm trying to adjust without anyone knowing, but I swear I saw Alice wink at me before turning to Hermione and start whispering.

I wonder what they're talking about….I look at Ron, who has been stuffing his face this entire time. He shrugs, "Women!" he mutters. I look over at Ginny and she's looking over at the Ravenclaw table with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Whatcha thinking Ginny?" I ask. She snaps out of her trance and looks at me blushing. "Ummmm, nothing Harry, just daydreaming." She looks back at the Ravenclaw table, there's a guy looking back with Alice's eyes….hmmmm…..must be one of her 'brothers.'

Hermione turns to Ginny, "Go talk to him, girl! Alice said that he can't wait to meet you!" Ginny's eyes bug out of her head. "I don't even know he's name! Plus no one that gorgeous would want to talk to me!" She's freaking out too! _At least I'm not the only one!_

Alice pipes up, "He's name is Edward and I guarantee that he'll talk to you, you silly git." She says shaking her head, "He's just as infatuated with you as you are with him." And she giggles _again_. I want to bang my head on the table. Does she NOT know what she's doing to me?

"Maybe later when I'm not so, so ummmmm….."

"Flabbergasted?" Hermione jumps in with a smirk. "Yea that sounds good, later defiantly." Ginny answers, sneaking a peek at Edward one more time before finishing her breakfast. I look down at my plate, _yea totally forgot_ _about that_, and start eating again. Bella snaps out of her trance and starts eating as well.

Pf. McGonagall picks that time to give us our schedules. "Harry, Ron, I thought you both had plans to become Aurors? Neither one of you picked Potions this year and you must take that." She looks at us disapprovingly.

"But professor, we didn't get the required Owl for continuing Potions." I said. "Pf. Snape required an Outstanding, but Pf. Slughorn will gladly accept Exceeds Expectation students in his Newt Potion course. Here you go." And she continues handing others theirs.

"Nice to see you Alice and Emmett. I hope these courses will be enough to keep you busy as well." She smiles at them. Alice smiles at hers, "These will be just fine professor." Emmett groans. "Do I really have to take Arithmancy? I've taken enough Maths for a lifetime." "I'm sure you'll do fine then Emmett." Pf. McGonagall smiles and walks away.

"Don't worry Em, I'm sure Bella will tutor you if you have any problems with it" Alice said, winking at him.

"Ummmmm….I'll be more than happy to help you with your courses" Bella says blushing. "I'm sure we can come up with something you can help me with sweet-cheeks." He smiles at her.

GOD help us! Between me needing to carry books in front of my groin and Bella needing a 'wet floor' sign, _we are totally screwed_….

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Later on at lunch, Alice had migrated to sitting beside me, Yes! Even though I've been in a constant, painful, state of arousal all morning, I'm so glad to have her near.

Even Hermione's bad mood at me beating her in Potions isn't going to rain on my parade. The textbook I borrowed from Pf. Slughorn was at fault, not me. The 'half-blood prince' obviously knew more about potions then the people writing the stupid book. Hell I'll keep following his instructions if it'll keep me on Slughorn's good side. Dumbledore's orders after all.

The Felix Felicis potion was just a bonus. Someone like me definitely needs some luck; she'll get the fuck over it.

I look around; everyone's 'coupled up'. Hermione and Ron, Emmett and Bella, Alice and me. Wait…where's Ginny? I look over to the Ravenclaw table and see her sitting with Luna, Edward, and another vampire. _Uh-oh, Ron isn't going to like that._

"Alice, is he one of your brothers too?" I ask, motioning with my head towards the guy sitting beside Luna. "Yea, that's Jasper. I have a sister too, she's with Slytherin over there." She said pointing to a beautiful blonde sitting near Draco. _Yea she's hot, but not as much as my girl sitting with me. Hmmmmm…..my girl….I like the sound of that._

"Is that everyone in your family?" Bella asks. Emmett pipes up, "That's our brothers and sis yeah, but our 'mom and dad' are hanging out with the professors at their table." He points them out, "Carlisle and Esme, they're great even when I break stuff." He laughs.

"Which is every damn day, you big goof ball!" Alice giggled. "I haven't today…yet." He looks over at Bella, "I'm on my best behavior right now." Alice smirks, "Only because you have your eye on _someone_ right now." She winks at Bella, who giggles. "Just wait for it; he'll have us pulling pranks in no time."

"Yeah, I'm learning the lay of the land currently." "Translation: you're finding out what you can get away with." Ron says, punching him in the shoulder. "Ow…." Ron shakes out his hand.

"Anyway, that blond guy sitting beside your sis over there," pointing out Draco, "needs to be the first one." Ron laughs. "He's a total ass, Em. You think you can get him?" Bella asks grinning. "Of course baby." He smirks. Bella blushes and eats some of her lunch.

"Being around this food isn't uncomfortable for you is it?" I ask Alice. "It takes some getting used to because that shit smells horrible." She said making a face. "But you would probably say the same over our diet as well." She winks at me. "Yeah, blood makes me a little queasy…" Bella said shuttering. She always has a hard time when someone gets hurt during Quidditch; her only weakness is staying on the broom if she smells blood. "Don't worry hon, we're hunting at night while the humans are sleeping." Emmett says.

"Don't you guys have to sleep too?" asks Hermione. "Nope and the sun doesn't hurt us either." Alice answers smiling. She closes her eyes and gets really still. "Are you alright?" I ask grabbing her hand. _Wow, she's ice cold….must be another vamp thing…._

She opens her eyes and turns our hands till she's holding my hand. "We'll be about to show you tomorrow what happens to us in the sun. We have herbology and its going to be really sunny." She grins at me. _Damn, I think my heart just skipped a beat! She's holding my hand AND smiling! Bloody hell, does she know what she's doing to me?_

"It's weird not having to hide what we are from humans. Usually we fake it around 'normal' ones." Emmett said. "So you have extra strength, heightened senses, never sleep, drink blood, and normally stay out of the sun?" asks Bella. "Uh huh, you're not scared of us are you?" Em asks. "No, you won't hurt us, I trust you." She smiles, putting her hand on his massive arm. "Even if you could probably crush me with one finger, I have a feeling you wouldn't hurt us." She said. He picks up her hand and kisses it, "Never babe, never." My girl looks at me, "You won't have to worry about me either."

A first year comes up to me then, "Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you Harry." She hands me a rolled up sheet of parchment and runs off. "Maybe we scare her." Em says laughing.

I open the letter, "What is it Harry?" Alice asks. "Oh ummmm…I have to take extra lessons with Dumbledore this year. He's letting me know that the first one will be Friday at 8pm." I answer her. _I can trust her just like Ron, Bella, and Hermione right?_ Yes I can, just a paranoid thought there…

X x x x x x x x x x x x

After dinner, we're sitting in the common room, already working on homework. Well Hermione is anyway, the rest of us are showing off to the vampires.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _ it tosses a book at Em's head; he laughs and hits it back. "What else you got?"

Let's see if this will work on him…"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Nothing happens, _damn! _"What was it suppose to do?" he asks. "This." And I shoot it at Ron who drops to the ground.

"Wow, I guess that's how we will help protect if spells can't penetrate our skin…." He says while I revive Ron. "Sorry mate, I had to show him once it didn't work." I tell Ron whom shrugs, "No big deal, just warn a man next time." He answers.

"Our speed and strength will help too." Alice pipes in. I wonder if a shield will work….."Alice, will you come after me?" I ask. She closes her eyes for a second then jump up, "Sure!"

She starts jogging towards me, "_Protego!_" She walks right through, stands on her tip-toes, and kisses me…..

OH MY GOD! I wrap my arms around her and deepen the kiss. I run my tongue over her lips, asking permission. She opens her mouth and _BLOODY HELL! She tastes amazing!_

She breaks it off and steps back. "W-o-w" she whispers. I look in her eyes and they're pitch black….."Alice, was that okay?" I ask hesitantly. "Oh, it was more than _okay_ Harry, it was amazing!" I grin. "But your blood got to me for a sec, so just give me a minute, okay?" Uh-oh…..

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." "Its okay baby," she says and walks back to give me a rib-cracking hug. "Ummm, Alice, human here..." I choke out. "Oops" she jumps back.

I look at our friends who are snickering and whispering to each other. I give them the finger, "Oh fuck off. My girl and I are just learning our boundaries."

"Aaaaannnddd she can get through your shielding charm too." Hermione says giggling.

"Your girl huh?" Alice whispers in my ear. "If you don't mind?" I whisper back. "Oh, it's more than okay with me," and she gives me a kiss on my cheek. I blush and grab her hand. "It's not going to be easy being with the 'chosen one' you know?" I warn her.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a tough vampire hidden in a tiny package," and she growls. _Whoa! _ I change my mind; her giggles aren't the sexiest sound I've heard, THAT IS! I groan. She giggles, "Why don't you tell me about all this 'chosen one' stuff? And she drags me to a seat in the corner and sits on my lap. "Well, ummmmm…I guess it all started when I was one…"

X x x x x x x x x x x x

"Ron, man that girl's amazing!" I yell when we are in our room for the night. "Bloody hell, calm down man, are you sure about this? You barely know her."

"I know, but something just clicked when I met her. I haven't been able to get her off of my mind all day. And it's not only my mind, it's my body too! I've been sporting a tent since the moment she spoke this morning." I fall back on my bed. "And she isn't scared of my past or the fact that Voldemort isn't going to stop till one of us is dead." He shudders at the name, but I ignore it. "She just said that it's my journey in this life and she'll be there to help now."

"I know I've already asked, but are you sure? She's a vamp Harry! What if you get a cut or something around her OR her family? Plus it's not like you can stay with her forever, she never ages! She'll stay a teenager while you grow into an old man!"

"One day at a time, mate, one day at a time. Voldemort wants me dead anyway so I won't worry about growing old until he's gone. And no I don't know what she'll do if I bleed in front of her. But she says she can handle it, she only drinks animal blood and she's never tasted human blood before. I trust her not to start now, I don't know why or how, but I trust her already."

"I guess you're right about the aging thing and I'll trust you about the blood thing. But I think I'll wait till I know them a bit better before I trust them. It's happened so quickly, you, Ginny, and Bella are completely floored by them. I just….I don't know."

"Its okay, if I was in your shoes I probably be worried too. But something just feels right when I look at her, like she giving me back something I didn't know was missing." "Oh shut it before you're saying she's your soul mate or something! Now what do you know about her brothers? I don't know about that git making eyes at my sis. He's way too old for her!" _I've been waiting all day for the overprotective big bro to come out, I'm surprised he waited this long._

"I don't know much, but I hear he's a nice guy plus he's stuck at 17. Didn't _you_ just say that they don't age?"

"But how long has he been 17? She's only 15; he needs to stay away from her!"

"Calm down, it's only been one day. I'm sure he'll be a gentleman with her. At least wait till you meet him before you want to kill him." "Alright, but I'm making sure that I meet him tomorrow." He grumbled.

We climbed into our beds and closed the curtains. I settled down under the blanket, not worried about my future for a change, but thinking of Alice Cullen instead.

**A/N: I was unsure about writing from a guy's pov…... so did I do alright? Please, Please, Please push that button and let me know! I'm dieing here! I promise I'll respond, good or bad, I can't make it better if I don't know what's wrong!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, but after we finally got the internet back my comp decided that it was time to take a long nap. Took me this long to get it up and running again. Thank goodness I physically write my chapters in a notebook before I type it up or everything would've been lost!**

**I also need to let ya'll know that I tried writing my first lemon in this chapter….. It's at the very beginning and I've put it in italic so if you want to skip it: go down until it goes back to normal. It isn't very long, or too great (hopefully I'll get better later), but the chapter came to me like that so I did my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Harry potter characters or plot! No matter how many times I wish I did…..**

Chapter 4

Bella POV

_He's kissing me, all over my body… His lips are cool to the touch, but it feels amazing against my overheated skin. He's moving to my breasts and my back arches to get closer. He kisses back up my neck to my mouth….he tastes AMAZING….. I'm lightheaded when he releases my lips, he smiles, "I love you Bella." "I love you too baby."_

_I run my fingers over his bare chest and his eyes roll back. "Baby you're so warm….feels so good…" I start kissing his chest while he fondles mine…. I bite his collarbone and he jerks. "Christ…bite me again…" _

_I start to kiss, bite, kiss, bite everywhere I can reach. He growls and pushes me back on the bed and starts kissing and nibbling my stomach, moving lower and lower. He removes my panties and kisses up my leg. I tense up when he reaches THAT SPOT and he looks up and smiles. "Don't worry baby, I can't wait to taste you." I gasp, he lowers his head…_

"Bella."

"Bella!"

I jump up breathing heavy, looking around…..

Oh my God…..it was just a dream…

"God damn it!" I scream.

"Well hello sleepy head. That sounded like a 'wonderful' dream." Hermione giggles. I blush, "Maybe."

"'Maybe' hell! I'm thinking a certain witch wants a certain vampire to pop a certain cherry." She says so sweetly.

"HERMIONE!" I yell, hiding under my blanket and pillow. I HATE having roommates! "Oh come on, get up, we're going to be late." She's pulling my blanket away; I have a death grip on it. I'm never getting up! "I guess I'll just tell Emmett that you're up here day-dreaming about one of his brothers…" There's that damn too sweet voice of hers.

I jump out of bed, "You wouldn't dare…" "Never-ever bestie! Now come on, you know he's only coming to breakfast for you!"

I groan and get dressed. "I doubt that." I mumble. She giggles, "Have more faith than that, he can't keep his eyes off of you. Plus you know he's not there for nourishment." We grab our books and head down to the common room.

There he is!

Wow, my dream didn't even come close. He's-he's-he's…..there's just no words good enough for this man….god…..

He smiles and meets me at the portrait, "Hi-ya beautiful. How did ya sleep?" Hermione actually snorts, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. I glare at her, she winks and walks ahead. He looks at me, I guess trying to see what's so funny.

"Don't worry about her; all that reading is finally screwing with her head. I slept just fine, how did you spend the night?"

"A little exploring, a little hunting, annoyed my sibs, picked on Filch….it was a slow night for me." I laugh and bite my lip. He puts his arm around me and I blush. "Let's go, I can hear your stomach, time to feed the human." I snuggle up to him, I could get used to this.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Breakfast whizzed by and now I'm stuck in class without him. I know it's temporarily, but time moves so slow with my goof-ball gone. I look around, what am I suppose to be doing again?

"Stop day-dreaming Bells," Hermione whispers, "move the damn pillow _silently_."

_Accio Pillow!_ I think hard, pointing my wand at a pillow across the room. It zooms to me and hits Ron in the face. "Sorry! Sorry! Won't happen again."

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _He sends the pillow back to me and I swipe it away. He laughs, "It's alright, at least you didn't knock me out like some people…" he looks pointly at Harry.

"You're just in the wrong place at the wrong time mate." Harry whispers. Pf. Flitwick was watching us.

Focus Bella! Hermione's whooping your ass at this!

_Accio Pillow!_ I try again, it works perfectly. I look at the clock, finally only ten minutes left of this hell.

Hermione and I seem to be the only ones who manage to do the task silently, _10 points for Griffyndor._ I start to get my stuff together.

"You think they will still show us what the sun does to them?" Harry whispers. I've forgotten all about that!

"I hope so; Alice said they would if it was sunny today." I whisper back. I swear Harry and I are the first ones out of class, CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HIM!

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Harry and I are almost outside the castle by the time Ron and Hermione catch up. "Bel-la! He's not going anywhere! Slow down you two!" Hermione yells when she gets close.

"We know that! We're just curious to see about the sun thingy," I say, trying for nonchalant. "Blimey, they're not going to burst into flames are they?" Ron asks.

"I don't think they would want to show us if that was the case Ronald," Hermione says, rolling her eyes. He really needs a brain filter sometimes. We're almost to the greenhouses when I see something really bright out of the corner of my eye. I turn and look towards it. What is that?

"Is that them?" Ron asks, "It's coming this way." Whatever it is, it's definitely getting closer.

"There's two of them, maybe it is." Hermione answers him.

I blink and they're standing in front of us, shining like two people-shaped disco balls.

"So….whatcha think?" Alice asks.

"Your eyes are bugging out of your head baby, did we startle you?" Em asks.

I blink and shake my head. "Maybe a little….." I blink again, "No wonder you can't go around humans….."

"Back home we always skip school on sunny days, there rare in Forks." Alice says. Em laughs, "It feels good to not to have to hide here." I reach my hand out to touch his face. He leans in and closes his eyes, "So warm…" I bite my lip, "It's like little diamonds all over your skin…" His skin doesn't fell rocky…..just cool and hard….I wonder if something else is this hard…..great now I need a new set of panties.

I shake myself and look around; all of my classmates are staring at the two vamps. "Come one let's get to class sparklers." Ron says laughing. Em grabs my hand and kisses it, I shiver. "Let's go see these crazy plants." He whispers to me.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Pf. Sprout had a hard time keeping everyone's attention away from our group. The greenhouse seem to make the sparkles brighter, my classmates kept looking over and whispering the entire time. Em was always finding a reason to touch me, I didn't mind one bit! I wish he was in all my classes. Before I knew it we were cleaning up and heading to lunch.

"What class do you have next?" I ask him. "I have a free period, you?" "Transfiguration." I groan. Why couldn't I have a free period too?

"Its not that bad Bells, it used to be your favorite class." Hermione says winking at me. She knows why I don't want to go. "I know, just wondering what we'll change around this time." "Sure, sure." She whispers giggling.

"Whatever it is, those two will whoop our asses at it and we'll spend all night trying to catch up." Ron says. "Don't be jealous Ron, we always help you later." Em winks at me and mumbles something; all I catch is 'smart one.' Alice giggles and punches him in the shoulder.

We sit down at the table to eat; I have a vamp on both sides and Hermione in front of me. "How did you like 'Creatures' this morning love?" Harry asks Alice. "It was great! Hagrid had all kinds of stuff waiting for us! My family is the only ones taking this level so he wanted to review some of the ones you have gone over already." I wonder if he's mad at us, we'll have to go down there for tea soon. Harry seems to be thinking about the same, "He wasn't mad was he?" "I don't think so, he was a little awestruck at first, but we were chatting like old friends by the end. You guys are his favorite students though; he talks about you a lot."

"Bella and I don't have a free period until Thursday, so if you and Ron go after Transfiguration tell him we said hey." Hermione told Harry. "Sounds like a plan." He answers and Ron nods.

Emmett keeps his arm around my waist while I'm eating, winking at me when I look over. When its time to go he kisses me on the cheek, "I'll see ya in Runes later baby." I grin and blush. He runs a hand over my cheek, "I love that blush." I swear my face deepens a couple of more shades and he laughs. "Laters," I say walking away with Hermione.

I look over at her, "You sure I can't skip? I'm sure McGonagall won't miss me." "Sorry missy, I'm pretty sure she _would _miss you _and _Harry." She said giggling. I turn around to Harry who's still saying goodbye to Alice, if snogging is what you call 'saying goodbye'. I giggle, "Come on Harry, we're going to be late."

He finally pulls away from her, "Bye baby," he tells her before running over to us. "Fuck off; I won't get to see her again until dinner." We laugh. Ron shakes his head and punches him on the shoulder, "At least someone is getting some action," he mumbles.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Transfiguration went by even slower than Charms. We're finally walking at when I feel a breeze whiz by me and Alice has tackled Harry. Hermione and I giggle, "See you in Runes Alice!" Next thing I know some cool, strong arms are wrapped around my waist. I lean back into him; I never want to leave his arms.

He whispers in my ear, "I missed you." "Missed you too," I whisper back. He steps to the side, while leaving one arm on my waist, walking with us to class. "My sibs will be in class with us again." They were in three of our classes yesterday, but we didn't really get a chance to meet them.

"Really? Hmmmm….are you trying to warn me about something?" "Nah…it's just that Alice said that this class is rather small so we'll be able to chat a little this time."

I bite my lip, I hope they like me. I don't want to lose him if they don't. "Don't worry love, they love it here. I'm the one who should worry; from what I've heard my bros are 'hot' too," he air-quoted.

I giggle; yea I've seen his brothers and their admirers. "You have nothing to worry about," and I kiss him on the cheek for good measure. He smiles; those dimples make my knees weak…..time for my third pair of panties today.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Alice wasn't kidding about class size, I guess no one wanted to continue like Hermione and I. It was just Hermione, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, two Hufflepuffs, and me. We finished our assignment in record time and the professor told us to talk among ourselves quietly before stepping out of the classroom.

Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie are sitting in front of us so they turn their chairs around. "Bella, Hermione this is Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie." Emmett says pointing each out. "Hi," everyone says and it gets quiet…..AWKWARD…..

Edward laughs, "So…it's good to finally meet you Bella, Emmett won't shut up about you last night." I blush and look at Em who punches Edward in the shoulder. "You were just as bad with Ginny." Rosalie cuts in. Hermione laughs, "Ron's going to try to kill you for looking at her." Edward shrugs, "I'm not worried."

He looks at me and cocks his head…._what? Do I have something on my face? _I rub my cheek to be on the safe side. "Edward, quit being rude!" Alice yells at him. He shakes his head, "Sorry it's just that I can't hear her."

"But I haven't said anything!" Alice's laughing so hard she almost falls from her seat. "Do you get a read from her?" Edward asks Jasper, "No problem here." I raise a brow, "What's going on?"

Alice's finally coming around, "Edward can read minds and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. I take it that Jasper can feel your emotions, but Edward can't hear your mind." Emmett's laughing by now too, "Yes! Finally someone who can keep a secret from know it all!"

I wonder if I should tell them why…. I learned how to block my mind last year hoping to help Harry out, but he couldn't get the hang of it. Hermione can do it too, but I guess she isn't doing it right now.

Edward's gaze snaps to her, "Now she's gone too." Hermione and I giggle; guess we need to spill the beans…. "Sorry, we learned how to block our minds with magic last year. Voldemort can read minds as well and we were trying to help Harry learn by learning how ourselves." "Bella's awesome at it though, I have to concentrate to turn my mind out, but she has to concentrate to stop."

I look to Edward, "Sorry the block isn't going anywhere." Emmett smirks at him. Need a subject change….. "How's Slytherin Rosalie? We don't have many friends in that house." "It's not so bad." She answers sweetly, "I've met someone too."

Emmett and Alice's eyes bug out, "And you haven't told me?" Alice yells. "Calm down tinkerbell, I was waiting on you to 'see' something before I mentioned it." Alice closes her eyes and got real still.

"Is it that blond guy?" she asks. "Well, he does have blond hair." "Is he in Slytherin?" I ask, got a bad feeling about this. "Yep." "It's not Draco is it?" Hermione asks. "Maybe, you got a problem with that?" Rosalie asks standing up.

"He's usually a totally ass to us, so I would be careful around him." I say. "Total ass is an understatement….." Hermione mumbles. Alice changes the subject quickly; Rosalie's starting to look pissed.

"What about you Jasper? Having fun?"

"So far so good" he answers; he looks like he's in pain. "You ok?" I ask.

"Yep, it's just that….it's hard for me to be around humans still." _Remind me not to be alone with him anytime soon._ I mentally shudder. "I thought she was helping you with that." Alice murmurs almost too quiet for me to hear. "She is, but she's not here, is she?" _Oooookay. _"I wish she was a 6th year too" he mumbles.

Emmett laughs, "You gotta crush on a 5th year too?" Edward smirks, "Yep she's a little 'different' even for a witch." _Hmmmmm…..I wonder….Luna?_

Before I can ask the professor walks in and gives us our homework assignment (**Is it still considered 'homework' when they don't technically take it home?)** and dismisses us. I'll ask Em later, Luna is great and if anyone can handle a 'moody' vamp it's her. We walk together to dinner; Emmett hasn't let me go the entire time. I giggle, I'm going to fall for this man if I'm not to careful.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

During dinner Pf. McGonagall gives Harry a long list of hopefuls for the Quidditch team this year. Harry tells her that he's calling for try-outs Saturday; she's going to put it on the announcement board in our common room.

"Anyone good on there?" I ask pointing at the _very_ long list. Harry rolls it up, "It doesn't matter, I was thinking about making everyone compete for all the positions anyway."

"So I get to whoop ass to get my spot back huh?" I ask with a smile. "I don't think anyone can beat _you_, but I think it's fair so no one can say I only picked my friends."

"What's Quidditch?" Em whispers in my ear. "It's a sport that we play on broomsticks. Each house has its own team and we compete against each other. It's kinda of hard to explain without a demo, I'll show you Saturday."

"If you're interested I can ask McGonagall if you can tryout too. I'm the captain and my position is seeker. Bella's a beater, Ron's a keeper, and Ginny was seeker last year for a while. You should see Bells; she's a force of nature out there." Harry laughs.

"Ooooo I gotta see this!" Em exclaims. Alice's eyes cloud over, "Sorry bro, they're not going to let us compete we're too strong. W-o-W Bella! You are amazing at it!" I giggle, "Thanks, did you see the try-outs?"

"Yep, and nope I won't tell you who makes the team, you'll just have to wait and see!" she giggles. "Damn it!" Emmett hits the table, it shakes but holds together. I giggle and raise a brow at him. "Sorry I didn't break anything did I?" he looks around.

"Don't worry baby, I'll still teach you to fly if you want." I say sweetly. His eyes get wide when I said baby…he calls me baby too…..I thought it was okay. He smirks, "Hell yea baby! When can you show me?" I giggle, must be ok. "Saturday after try-outs sounds good to me. We'll have extra brooms for the ones who don't own them. You can use one of those." He smiles and hugs me close, "Wanna make it a date?" he whispers. "S-s-s-sure" I stammer. He smiles and kisses my cheek.

I HAVE A DATE WITH EMMETT CULLEN!

My mind is screaming and I want to do a victory dance, but I'll settle for another kiss. I turn my head to give him one on the cheek when he turns and plants one on my lips. W-o-o-o-o-o-w

Clean up on aisle one! Need a 'wet floor' sign and a mop!

He releases me after a peck and smiles…..I just _love_ those dimples!

"Bella….Bella….Bella!" Hermione screams. "Yea?" I turn to her. "Dinner's over, let's get out of here before you get in trouble for PDA." She scolds me.

I giggle while Em helps me up. He whispers, "Vampire hearing baby, I wouldn't let a professor get close enough to catch us." I giggle again, I could get used to his 'super powers'. I wonder how far he can hear….

We head up to the common room to start our homework (**Still sounds weird to me.)** It's never ending for 6th years, ugh! When's my free-time period? I look in the planner Hermione got me; I won't have one till Thursday! If I had a heads-up on meeting Em, I might have dumbed down my classes this year. The amount of work they're giving us is ridiculous considering it's only the second day of term. Where's a time-turner when you need one?

Hermione, Alice, Emmett and I get all our work done. Harry and Ron still struggling of course. Oh well, they're catch up later…..It's getting late, but I'm not ready to leave Em yet! I don't think I'll ever be ready to leave him.

Hermione grabs me, "Come on, we got to get some sleep or we won't make it tomorrow." I look to Em for help; he smiles and grabs my other arm. "Not without a goodnight kiss." I smile he leans in and gives me a peck on the lips. But I stand on my tip toes and grab his neck, "You're not getting off that easy, try again." And I kiss him. I try to deepen it, but Hermione clears her throat. "Come on lover girl, you can get more sugar tomorrow." She giggles while dragging me away. "Nite baby" he says. "Good night, don't have too much fun without me." I manage to get it out before she gets me to the stairs. Maybe a cold shower will help me out with my dreams tonight…

**A/N: So….how did I do with my first mini-lemon huh? I just had to get it out of my system, hopefully it wasn't too bad.**

**Okay….I got a problem…..I have about half the next chapter written already (skipping ahead to Quidditch & the **_**date**_**), but I've hit a writer's block. Should I keep up with the original story like planned or should I just come up with something else? Please let me know what ya'll think, I'm kind of at a loss here. Thanks and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

The last couple of days whizzed by and it was Saturday before I knew it. Emmett has been wonderful all week, but we haven't graduated from pecks yet much to my disappointment.

My dreams on the other hand have had us doing all kinds of things all over the castle. (hehehehehe) Plus Hermione hasn't caught me again; well at least she hasn't mentioned it to me…

I'm so nervous for this afternoon. Not because of try-outs, but because of my 'date' with Em afterwards. I want to get dressed up, but there's no point. I'll just bring a brush to tame my hair afterwards. The wind through my hair feels great until I have to brush it out. Maybe I'll put it up to help….

I dressed in muggle clothes (jeans and a t-shirt) and pulled my hair back in a ponytail. _I guess that's as good as it can get today._ I grab my purse and broom and head out to meet Em and Hermione.

Until last year I used to watch in the stands with Hermione. But when Fred, George, and Harry were banished from Quidditch by Pf. Frogface, I figured I would try and help. Ginny took over as seeker, I was a beater, and a third year guy was the other beater. We did alright, but hopefully we we'll do better this year we need to win that cup before we graduate. I just got this feeling that this will be our last chance…

I run up to Em in the common room and got a hug, kinda anyways while trying not to break my broom in the process.

I used to have an old Cleansweep, but my mom sent me a used Nimbus 2000 when I joined the team last year. Don't know how a muggle could find a wizard yard sale, but she did and got this broom for a steal. Hermione checked it out for me just to be on the safe side (you never know what curses could be on the most unlikely things). So far so good.

Em has it now, staring at it in wonder. "You can actually fly on this? It just looks like an ordinary broom to me."

"Of course, what kind of witch would I be if I didn't have a broomstick?" Hermione and I giggle. "Come on I'll show ya real quick. Has Ron and Harry left yet?" I ask while stepping through the portrait hole. "Yeah about ten minutes before you showed up. They were going to make sure the field is ready." Hermione answered. When we made it outside I jumped on my broom and flew a circle around Em and Hermione. I giggled at the look of complete surprise on Em's face. "Told ya! See if you can catch me!" I blast off across the grounds, keeping low so he can grab me.

It only takes ten seconds and he's got me. _Man, he's fast!_ Hermione's perched on his back, eyes wide and face whiter than Em. She looks like she's holding on for dear life. I giggle, "Breathe Hermione." She stumbles off his back shaking, taking a couple of deep breaths. Her color comes back after a few minutes.

"Never again Emmett!" "Sorry, didn't want to leave you behind and I wasn't sure how far she would make it." I giggle again; Em's mode of travel takes some getting used to. He's been running around with me on our free periods so I'm kinda used to it.

"Close your eyes next time, it helps." "Hopefully there _won't_ be a next time, but thanks for the tip." We hurry down to the pitch before we're late.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Currently, Harry's checking everyone's flying ability. _There's a lot of people here…..wait isn't he in Hufflepuff?_

"If there is anyone else here that isn't a Gryffindor, please leave now!" _Uh-oh Harry's getting mad….I guess people are curious about the Chosen One's team…._

It took over an hour to clear out all the first years, giggling girls, other houses, and whom ever else who snuck in.

Finally we started having a _real_ try-out. Ginny and I was in the same group, her a chaser and me a beater. The rest of the group did horribly so it was only us who were moved to the next round. A couple of groups later, we had most of the team: Ginny, Katie Bell, and Demelza Robins (don't know her, but she has potential) for chasers; Jimmy Peakes (done excellent by the way) and I were beaters.

All that was left was keepers, the stands were packed with rejects, and Ron looked positively green. "I'm sure you'll be great Ron" I say patting his shoulder. "I think I'm going to be sick…." He mutters.

I walk over to sit with my team to watch. Harry has Ginny and Katie throwing quaffles at the goals for the contenders. So far no one has done better than 3 out of 5. Cormac McLaggen was up now, he looks pretty good, and he got 4 out of 5. That last one he flew in the complete opposite direction with a weird look on his face. _What happened there?_

Ron's up now. He catches 4 without a problem, but the last one he almost fell off his broom. He did mange to kick the quaffle out of the way though. Harry announces Ron keeper after a heated argument with McLaggen. The team and our friends cheer, including a girl I didn't know to well a couple of seats down from our cheering section. _Lavender I think is her name…_

Slowly the crowd dispersed. Emmett comes jogging over with a HUGE smile on his face. "Congrats baby, you did awesome!" He spins me in a circle, I stumble when he puts me down. "Thanks, you ready for your flying lesson?" "Hell yeah!" He grabs my broom, "Now what the hell do I do?"

"Ok now sit on the broom with one leg on each side." I sit in front of him. "Now hold on to me and I'll show you the ropes first, then you can drop me off and try it yourself." He grabs my waist. "Now push off with your feet."

We zoom around, I showed him how to steer and we flew together for a while. He's a big kid! He had me chasing students and dodging the whooping willow. We even flew over the lake to see the giant squid. I brought us back to the now deserted pitch and showed him how to land. I got off the broom and turned to give him some last minute tips.

He climbed off too and grabbed my waist. "I've been waiting all week to get you alone." Then he leans in and kisses me. I thought it was going to be another peck, but _boy was I wrong!_ He deepens the kiss and I open my mouth to claim his tongue.

W-O-W….

He tastes so good….I break away to breathe, but I go back for more. I run my fingers through his hair and he groans. He reaches down and picks me up; I wrap my legs around his waist. He squeezes my ass and I groan. _Bloody hell don't stop!_

He breaks the kiss and looks at me with _very _dark eyes. "Girl, you feel amazing, but if we don't stop now I don't think I can stop later." "W-what if I don't want to stop?" He groans and pushes me up against a tree and starts kissing me again. _How did we end up by a tree?_

I break off to breathe and glance around to see where we ended up. Before I can ask he smirks, "I wanted to make sure we weren't interrupted." I giggle and nibble his neck. He squeezes my ass and groans, "Babe we gotta stop, we're moving too fast. I don't want to screw this up." _I can give you something to screw…..ugh! Of course I'm the one who ends up with a moral vampire…..hehehehe…..I'll change his mind soon….._I bite him one more time and unwrap my legs to _slowly _slide down his body.

W-o-w, he's big EVERYWHERE…

He smirks _guess I was a little obvious_. I bite my lip and blush. Then my stomach picks this moment to start to growl. He laughs, "Let's get you something to eat before you attack me again. Broom or running?" I grab my broom _Hermione must still have my purse_, "Running, I haven't gotten a turn today. He throws me on his back, takes my broom, "Hang on tight."

X x x x x x x x x x x x

We made it back to the Great Hall just in time for me to grab a quick plate before it started to disappear. The gang's still here so we sit down with them. Hermione gives me back my purse, "Thanks."

"No prob bestie, how did your flying lesson go Emmett?" I blush. He smiles, "Very informative, after lunch I'm going to try it on my own." I giggle when he winks at me. "Practice starts Tuesday Bells." Harry says. "Perfect, how do you think we'll do this year?" "Jimmy and Demelza just need a couple of practices to get in tune with everyone." He whispers this, "And if we knock out Ron's nerves we'll have that cup for sure." "Hey! Don't talk about me!" Ron yells around a mouth full of food. "We'll talk later" I whisper back.

"What's on the program today?" I ask around. Harry grabs Alice hand, "We got plans." I giggle and turn to Hermione. "I'm going to get a head start on that paper due in Charms Thursday." "Ugh, no thanks." I want a break from work today. I look over to Ron. "I have a meet and greet with the pretty boys making eyes at my sis and Luna." Em and I laugh.

"I guess it's just you and me baby, any ideas after your flight?" "I'm sure I can fill the time" he smirks. Hermione and I giggle. She gets up, "I'll see you two love birds later, I'm off to the library." I wave and mumble, "I wonder how long I have before she makes me crack down on that paper too." Alice speaks up, "She won't bug you till tomorrow afternoon." "Good, almost a whole day off." I finish my lunch. "You ready to fly?" I ask Emmett. "I was born ready!" And there's the big kid again, bouncing around like its Christmas morning. I roll my eyes, "Come on big guy let's get outside."

X x x x x x x x x x x x

After he dropped me off near the lake under a tree, I went over everything one more time. _He better be careful on my baby….._He nods, kisses my cheek, and takes off. "HELL YEAH!" he yells while leaving. I sit back and relax to watch at least while he's nearby. I giggle he's such a goof ball. I'm glad he has those amazing reflexes or my broom would be splinters by now. Right now he's 'battling' the whooping willow.

He skids to a stop in front of me after giving up to the willow. I check over my broom, not even a scratch. "I could have sworn it got you at least once." He laughs, "No way! Not even close!" He spins me around and kisses me. I'll never get tired of the way he tastes! And he kisses like a God! My knees give out, but he catches me before I hit the ground. I stop the kiss to breathe and he laughs, "I keep forgetting that you have to do that." "Yep, can't suffocate the human or she can't play no more." He laughs and grabs me. He looks me right in the eye and says, "If I tell you 'I love you' will I be moving to fast?"

_I think my heart skipped a beat at the 'I love you' part…..._

"Ummmmm….maybe." _I don't know what else to say! Say something Bella!_

"B-b-but it's only because we barely know each other." I finally stammer out. He smiles, "Then I won't say it….yet." I giggle; he's just too damn cute with those dimples. I look at my watch; we only have an hour and a half till dinner! "Whatcha want to do now?" I ask. "Well, ummmmm…..actually….." "Just spit it out Em." I giggle, _what could make him stammer like this?"_

"My mom and dad want to meet you; I told them that we would maybe…maybe go today?" _Awwww, he's so cute when he's nervous. Irresistible. _"Ummm….sure. We have an hour before dinner. Do you think they'll like me?" "I'm sure they'll love you." He picks me up and carries me honeymoon-style back into school. We make a pit-stop in the common room so I can put my stuff up and run a brush through my hair. _Can't meet the parents when my hair looks like rat has been playing with it._ Then we headed to find his parents. "Esme told me they would be on guard in the corridors near the library today." He grabs my hand while we head that way.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Carlisle and Esme were great! They had already met Harry, and Alice had warned them that we might make an appearance too. They were so sweet and invited us to a family dinner they were planning next weekend. _I guess for the humans coming since they don't eat._

"Told you that they would love you" Em said while we were heading to the Great Hall for dinner. "Now we just have to get you to meet mine." I giggle at his scared face. "Don't worry! I won't make you till maybe Christmas." He smiles and kisses my hand. That'll give me a couple of months to get ready too….Renee will love him, but Charlie? Yeah that'll have to wait till next summer at the earliest, hopefully later….

We walked into the Great Hall and settled with our group. I looked around while filling my plate, huh someone's missing…."Where's Ron?" Hermione giggles, "I think he's scared to leave Ginny alone now." She points to the Ravenclaw table. I laugh, "Are you serious? That's ridiculous!" "I know! Edward is like the most up-tight, moral vampire ever!" Alice says giggling. "Really?" I ask Emmett.

"Yep, Ginny's going to lucky if he holds her hand after a month much longer for a kiss!" Em laughs. "Ugh! Poor girl!" Hermione groans. She's on to talk! She's only kissed one guy and has had a crush on another for about a year with no mention of it what-so-ever. Hehehehehehe One of these days I'm going to tell Ron, he's obviously got the same problem.

Hermione changes the subject, "How was your lesson with Dumbledore Harry?"

"Not to bad. He's mostly doing research on Voldemort's past and including me in on it. He thinks it'll help in the long run. My homework is to keep on Pf Slughorn's good side; he was Voldemort's favorite teacher. Dumbledore thinks he might know something important. Please don't mention it to anybody else though, he wants it to stay between us and the group." He smiles.

"Puh-lease! Like _we_ would tell anybody!" I punch him in the arm, men! Like he really needs to worry about us. He looks at Em and Alice, "Not even your family." Em mimes sealing his lips shut and throwing away the key. Alice sticks her tongue out at him. I would just be worried about the mind-reading bro if it was me. I'll remind Harry later to try to close his mind around Edward…..

After dinner Emmett, Hermione, Ron, and I head to the common room. Alice and Harry had disappeared again. Hehehehe Knowing Harry, they'll be in a secret passageway somewhere.

Ron and I were teaching Emmett how to play wizard chess while Hermione does _more_ homework. I swear she makes up schoolwork to do; no way she's not finished. Em's a big kid again with the game. I can't wait to take to Fred and George's shop; he'll probably have to be dragged out! After showing him the game once, he's already whooping my ass! He's won within 10 minutes so I hand him off to Ron.

"You're going down blood-sucker!" Ron exclaims while setting up the board.

"No way! Bring it on wand-boy!" _Wand-boy? Seriously? _I start a giggle fit till I'm on the floor. "Breathe Bells" Hermione looks down at me and winks. I start to calm down, "Put that school shit down and watch Ron go down." Before she can object I send her books to her bag and pull her over to the game. Five moves down and it looks like the boys have met their match.

"Go down? I don't think so!" Ron yells while taking down one of Em's knights. Emmett just laughs while returning the favor. Takes them over an hour (and a ton of trash talk) for Ron to win. I laugh, "Well good thing I didn't place a bet on that one." "Rematch carrot-top!" Em exclaims hitting the table with his fist. It cracks down the middle sending chess pieces everywhere. Ron laughs, "Maybe tomorrow if you don't break me too." Em looks down he probably would be blushing if he could.

"Oops, sorry about that." Hermione grabs her wand, "_Reparo_." And the table's back to normal, she collects the chess pieces with a silent spell and smirks. "No harm done, just be careful with us, sometimes it takes more to fix us." He smiles, "Esme would love to be able to work that spell, much cheaper than replacing everything I break." We all laugh at that.

**A/N: Alright everyone! I was able to get this chapter out, but I seriously need some help! If you have any ideas on what I should write about next please let me know! Please review, I promise to respond to everyone! And I promise to give every idea my undivided attention!**


End file.
